


Nightmare Protects

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Comfort, Caring Nightmare, Doggo is a dick, Ecto-Vagina, Good Nightmare, M/M, Mother-Hen Nightmare, Nightmare protects his gang, Protective Horror, Protective Nightmare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Dust, Tentacles, aftermath of rape, dusttale, ecto-pussy, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: After searching for Dust, Nightmare was met with a scene where Dust gets raped by Doggo. After dealing with him, he brings Dust home and takes care of him. Nightmare cares for his boys and no one will live after hurting one ofhis.





	Nightmare Protects

**Author's Note:**

> ### This was written by SkylerSkyhigh!
> 
> Sky:  
> I've been thinking about Nightmare a lot after reading "Healing What Has Been Broken" and I kind of like the idea that nightmare cares for the others. So here's what happened when my mind wanders.

Nightmare jumped through a portal to the DustTale au grumbling unhappily. Dust hasn't checked in and he was getting agitated. The dust covered skeleton is always late to their meetings. Nightmare warned him that this was the last straw and if he was ever late again, he'll tie him up and leave him in SeaTale. He wasn't going to admit he felt worried. He was the guardian of nightmares for crying out loud! He wasn't suppose to feel! Ever since he changed into this black form, he wasn't the same anymore but he was working on it. He never felt joy and was unfeeling except towards his boys. 

He grumbled once he stepped foot on the dust tinted snow. He looked around the empty Snowdin. Shops and house empty with only dust piles clue anyone what happened. 

"Dust!" he hollered into the dust covered air. "Dammit Dust where are you?! You're late again! If I see you slacking off at ho-!"

"Nightmare help me-! Mmfff!"

That sounded like Dust. But Dust never cried for help. Nightmare has never heard Dust call for help. He had never heard Dust sounds so fearful. 

Dust's cry for help made Nightmare's bones freeze. Quickly turning to the direction of the scream, he turned into a shadow and whip through the snow at lighting speed. He located dust at a an alleyway and turned back into his solid form. What he saw made his blood boil. 

Dust was pinned face down into the snow half naked, a piece of white cloth stuffed in his mouth, his hands tied behind his back with purple tears streaming down his sockets, Doggo was behind him moving his hips making Dust move with him. His knife thrown away far enough that he was unable to reach it and protect himself. Dust made eye contact with him, purple tears fell down his cheekbones and begging with his eyes for Nightmare to save him. 

Something snapped within Nightmare and with a low growl he used his black tentacles to ensnare Doggo and ripped him away from Dust. The dog monster yelped in shock when icy cold tentacles wrapped tightly around his body and whimpered in slight pain when his eyes met Nightmare's furious ones. 

"What. Do you think. You're doing?" Nightmare growled out, tightening his hold on the monster. 

Doggo grunted but gave him a bloodthirsty grin. "What? Can't a dog have some fun? After all, that bastard deserved it for killing my frie-!"

He was cut off when Nightmare slammed him into the wall hard enough to crack it. Doggo coughed out blood and dust from the blow as Nightmare got into his face again. 

"No one hurts my one of my boys and gets away with it." he growled and with a sharpened tentacle, he pierced Doggo's Soul in one quick swoop. The other turned to dust quickly. 

Nightmare scoffed at the pile of dust. "Pathetic."

He turned his attention to a shivering Dust. He ran to the other skeleton and kneeled down next to him. "Dust?" he called softly, softer than his usual voice, his face showing concern and worry. 

Dust laid on his side crying silently and shivered on the ground, his eyes closed and tears falling down his cheeks. Nightmare wiped away the tears with his thumb only to be replaced with more as the other shook. Nightmare assessed the damage. 

Dust, marrow and cum spilled out of Dust and pooled under him. Bruises and cuts littered the others body and his hoddie was used to tie his arms behind his back. Bruises lined his pelvis where Doggo's nails dug in to hold him as he raped the other. What's left of the Dust's shorts are ripped to shreds and thrown away not too far. 

Nightmare growled lowly, regretting not letting the mutt suffer for what he did. 

Quickly he began working to remove the bonds while speaking slowly in reassurance. "Hey, hey Dust. I'm here now. I'm here. You're safe now. He's gone. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Once the gag was removed, Dust gasped and opened his tear filled eyes. "N-Nightmare...." he whined and winced in pain that bloomed between his legs. 

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. It's alright now." Nightmare whispered and gently used his tentacles to wrap the other up, feeling angrier at Doggo when the other flinched and lifted him up into his arms supporting his legs and back. Making sure the other's pelvis is covered by his tentacles, Nightmare stood with the other safe in his arms and picked up his knife on his way to a portal. 

Horror, Killer and Cross jumped when they saw Nightmare walking through the portal and into the living room scowling. They are all on the couch absently watching a movie when the midnight skeleton came in looking enraged and worried. 

"Nightmare," Cross started, walking over to the black skeleton. "What happened? Why is Dust-?"

"Go grab him some clean clothes and towels. Leave them in my room." Nightmare ordered briskly. "And get some healing gel while you're at it."

"What? Why? What's wrong with Dust?" Horror asked looking at the skeleton curled up in the others arms. 

Said skeleton whimpered and curled into Nightmare's jacket making the others tense at the sound. 

"What. Happened?" Killer growled lowly feeling a protective nature spark in him. He and Dust get along splendidly and he would kill whoever hurt Dust.  

"Found him being raped by his Doggo. Already dusted the bastard, but he needs some medical attention right now." Nightmare stated suppressing his anger towards all Doggoes. 

"You got it boss." Cross saluted and left to grab Dust's clothes from his room and some clean towels.  

"I know where the healing gel is." Killer said and left right behind Cross. 

That left Horror with the two skeletons. "Need anything else?" Horror asked Nightmare. 

The black skeleton shook his head. "Not at the moment. I'll go clean him up. Call for me if there's anything urgent." he said and walked up a set of stairs towards the bathroom. 

"Will do." Horror sighed and sat back down on the couch. 

Nightmare reached the bathroom and used a tendril to open and close the door. Setting the other down on the closed toilet seat, he used one tentacle to turn on the warm water to fill up the spacious tub and add some bath salts while he began working to remove Dust's clothes. 

Dust whimpered in fear and pushed his hands away weakly when they reached for his shirt. "Ngh... No." he begged fearfully making a part of Nightmare's tainted Soul shriveled up a bit. 

"Dust, I need to clean you up. You wouldn't want to stay like this would you?" Nightmare asked. Dust paused for a while, shaking and crying before letting the other remove his shirt.

Nightmare gently removed the article of clothing and threw it in the trash. Dust doesn't need to be reminded of that anymore. Once the tub is full, he turned off the tap and gently picked the other up and deposit him slowly into the warm water. Dust's breathing quickened a bit when Nightmare lifted him but relaxed once he was in the water, the pain between his legs lessened in the water. Nightmare shed his hoddie and got in with him, the tub was big enough to fit both of them comfortably. 

Using some clean rags, Nightmare dipped it into the water and using his tentacles began cleaning Dust's bones of any dust, blood, grime and cum. He made sure to clean his skull, ribs, spine, legs and pelvis even if Dust flinched when he got close to the bottom half of his body. Dust soon relaxed while he was being cleaned of any indication of his rape. The water soon turned murky from all the dust and blood which Nightmare began to drain. While the water was draining, he began using soap to clean more throughly. He paused for a bit when Dust winced as his wounds were exposed to the stinging soap but didn't voice any complaints. 

When he was done, he used the shower to clean the soap off. Dust sighed feeling content at the soft touches and attention he was given, he stopped crying and his shaking reduced. Nightmare however felt burning hatred when all of Dust's injuries were visible now that he is clean. He looked down between Dust's legs where is pussy is still summoned. He could still see a bit of cum and blood in it. He sighed silently when he realized he needed to clean it. He was not going to enjoy this. 

Turning the tap back on, he filled the tub again and watched as Dust relaxed into the warm water. He massaged the others skull to distract Dust while his tentacles circled him under the water. He wouldn't want Dust to think he was taking advantage of him. 

Slowly, he wrapped it around Dust's torso, arms and legs and lifted his lower half above the water but leaving the upper half submerged except for his skull. Dust jolted once he felt something wrap around him and shook in fear when his lower half was lifted up over the water. He watched as Nightmare spread his legs and examined his pussy, using his hand to spread it open slightly making him jolt in fear and pain. He bit his lip in fear and to keep himself quiet. 

Nightmare hissed a bit at the bruising of the other's pussy. Doggo must have pounded him ruthlessly and bruises it, it must hurt a lot. Brushing a finger over the darkened lips confirmed his assumption when he saw Dust winch in pain. He didn't want to see how torn up he is inside. 

Using a tentacle, he reached into a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle with a tube attached to it. He opened the lid and filled the bottle with warm water before sealing it tight. He squeezed the bottle and watched as water shot out in a stream out of the tube. 

"N-nightmare.... Don't. Please." Dust begged quietly making Nightmare's eyes widen a bit in surprise. Dust must think Nightmare was trying to hurt him, rape him. 

Nightmare lifted a hand and rested it on the other's left femur, ignoring the flinch and stroke it up and down slowly. "Shhh.... It's okay. I'm just going to clean the blood and cum out. I won't hurt you." he assured but Dust tried to pull away with tears of terror in his eyes as he sobbed.  

"No. No no no please no. Please don't do it. Please." he begged the other, struggling weakly to free himself from Nightmare's hold. But he was too tired to fight and Nightmare was stronger.

"Dust, I need to. You don't want to leave it in do you? And I have to heal up any injuries. I can't do that if its dirty." Nightmare said softly watching with sad eyes as Dust shook his head and sobbed. "Sans, please. Let me help. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Dust didn't respond for a while, just continuing to shake and sob in fear. He didn't want to do it. He was terrified that the other would take advantage of him when he's vulnerable. Nightmare however was patient when it comes to his boys and using the bottle, squirt warm water over Dust's legs. Dust flinched a bit at first but relaxed once he got used to the water on his legs. He opened his eyes to see Nightmare using the bottle to wet his legs. Nightmare saw his eyes were open and smiled. 

"See? It's just water. It's not going to hurt and I won't hurt you. So please, just let me help you." Nightmare pleaded with the broken skeleton. 

Dust hesitated for a moment before nodding stiffly. Nightmare let out a sigh of relief and filled the bottle again. "Thank you." he said wiping away his purple tears and used his tentacles to spread the lips of Dust's pussy open who winced and tensed a bit. 

Nightmare rubbed his shaking leg. "Shhh... Just relax. I'm just going to clean it out okay?" Dust nodded, not trusting himself with a verbal response and braced himself. 

Nightmare directed the open end of the tube towards the hole and squeeze the bottle, a slow gentle stream of water shot out of the bottle and into the hole. Dust arched his spine at the weird sensation and took deep breaths to calm himself down. It felt weird and he felt full the more Nightmare squeezed in and felt excess water leak out. But he didn't voice out his discomfort as Nightmare cleaned out all the blood and cum out. 

Nightmare made sure to clean out everything inside of Dust. He watched as the water leaked out with blood and cum. "You okay?" he asked. 

Dust nodded, still taking deep breaths. "Yeah, just... Feels weird." he said honestly. 

"Hold on. It's almost done."

Slowly Dust got used to the feeling and let out a sigh once Nightmare was done cleaning him out. Nightmare examined the hole seeing it a bit torn and  pushed in a finger to feel around the walls of Dust's pussy making said skeleton cry out. 

"N-nightmare." Dust whimpered in pain and shuddered, blinking back purple tears. 

"Sorry. But I need to check for any injuries. I'll be gentle, I promise." Nightmare assured and continued once Dust nodded. 

Nightmare wriggled his finger around the walls to feel for injuries and watched Dust's reaction. Dust winced, jolt and whimpered every so often and would bite back a scream when he hit a deep tear. Nightmare wiped away his tears as he continue to feel around. From Dust's reactions, he was badly torn up. 

Finally he removed his finger and squeeze some warm water into Dust who sighed in relief. Nightmare lowered his bottom half back into the water to ease the pain. Dust sighed in relief when it was over and leaned into Nightmare's touch when the other rubbed his skull for a while.  

"Good job. Now, let's get out of the water." He said and got out of the water, using his tentacles to pull the other out of the tub, wrap him in clean towels and drain the tub. 

Nightmare quickly dried the other and himself up and walk into his bedroom with Dust all bundled up in towels. He smiled when he saw a bottle of healing gel and clean clothes on his bedside table. He knew he could trust his boys. 

He gently set Dust down on his bed and grabbed the healing gel. Nightmare began unwrapping the other with his tentacles and faced him. 

"Dust I'm going to put this gel on your injuries. It should help heal them faster."Nightmare said and waited for the other to nod in understanding. 

Slowly, Nightmare began applying the gel on each and every bruise and cut on his body. Even his pelvis where most of the bone are bruised by Doggo's rough handling. Dust sighed softly, relaxing under Nightmare's careful touch. It was nice seeing the other like this. Seeing the normally emotionless monster being so careful and worried. 

"How do you feel?" Nightmare asked. 

"Okay. It hurts a bit but the gel helps." Dust said and smiled when Nightmare applied more onto the many cuts on his arms and legs. 

"That's good." Nightmare said. 

Nightmare finished applying the gel over the bruises and dreaded this final part. He looked into Dust's eyes. 

"Dust, I'm going to have to apply this to your pussy. That includes the inside where you're torn up, badly." Nightmare warned. Dust tensed at first before reminding himself that Nightmare won't hurt him. 

He gave a shaky nod. "O-okay. Just....be gentle." he said softly and laid on his back, spreading his legs. 

Nightmare nodded. "I will."

Nightmare used his tentacles to grab hold of Dust's legs to hold them still and apart and using one tentacle, he dipped it in the gel and gently rub the lips of his pussy. Dust let out a breath at the feeling of the cool gel ease the burning. Once the lips are evenly covered, Nightmare dipped the tentacle again and hovered in front of the hole. 

"Hey, I'm going to push this inside okay? It'll make it easier and faster than using my fingers." 

Dust nodded and held back a winch when Nightmare breached his hole slowly. The feeling of something touching his torn and bruised insides burn but the healing gel cooled it down. Dust gripped the sheets in a death grip with a groan to steady himself and not pull away from the tentacle inside him. Usually this has a very different implication but being aroused is way far off his list at the moment. Nightmare quickly applied the gel evenly on his walls to ease the pain. Moving the tentacle around is much easier than using his finger because he can reach farther inside Dust. He pulled out to re-apply the gel on his tentacle and return to his pussy reaching deeper inside the other.  

"How does it feel?"

Dust groaned and gripped the bed sheets tighter, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Weird." he answered hoarsely and gulped. "But better. Much better than before." Dust tried to smile but looking more like a grimace. 

Nightmare chuckled and wiped the tear away. "Yeah, usually this has very different implications." he said and wriggled the tentacle around to reach farther making Dust groan and bite his lip. 

"Yeah but.... It feels nice." Dust said and closes his eyes and relaxed, just feeling the tentacle move around inside him.  

Nightmare did this several times to make sure its completely covered before stopping and cleaning the tendril with a clean cloth. 

Nightmare quickly dressed Dust in a clean pair of shorts and a shirt as to not aggravate his wounds. Nightmare also switched into a pair of pants and a black sweater. 

"There, all done." he said, feeling proud of himself. His grin fell once he sees Dust curl up with a crestfallen look. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. 

Dust looked to the side and curled up on Nightmare's bed. "Did I deserve it? Did I deserve what Doggo did to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Nightmare growled shocking Dust. "You did not deserve it. Not at all. And I'll be dammed if I let that bastard live after what he did to you."

Nightmare gently cupped the others face and stare into his eyes. "You and the others are under my protection. You're my responsibility. And it's my job to make sure no one will live if they ever hurt one of you."

Before Dust could respond, Nightmare pulled him into a hug. He tensed at first, feeling lost before returning the gesture. It was brief and Nightmare let go after a moment. "Now, how about we go downstairs and eat something. Might help you feel better, I'll make waffles." Nightmare offered with a knowing grin. 

Dust gave him an excited grin. "Hell yeah."

"Good." Nightmare said and stood up straight. "But first let's sit you down and watch a movie. The others are worried."

Nightmare offered a tentacle which Dust accepted and followed him down into the living room.

"Hey Nightmare?" Dust called. 

"Hmm?" Nightmare hummed in response. 

"When did you become so caring?" Dust asked with a grin and Nightmare's eyes widened remembering something. The smiles on his boys' faces. 

He shook his head slightly. "No idea. But like I said, you're under my protection. That includes me caring for you. Now, do you want waffles or not?"

Dust chuckled and nodded. He wasn't sure when Nightmare became protective over them but he's not complaining.


End file.
